


His Housekeeper

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Kylo Ren/You - Freeform, Kylo imagine, Kylo ren/reader - Freeform, Kylo x you, kylo ren x you - Freeform, kylo x reader - Freeform, star wars imagine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: You are reassigned to clean Supreme Leader Ren’s personal quarters.
Relationships: kylo ren x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	His Housekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of Kylo, so he may seem out of character. I’m just a sucker for soft, gentle Kylo:’)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Reassignment. You were probably just going to be put on a different level. That's what reassignment usually meant to the sanitation department of this ship. Nothing to worry about.

A man in uniform approached you. In very articulated words he said, "SD-1437, you have been reassigned to Supreme Leader Ren's personal quarters. You are to clean between 10:00 and 4:30. You will do any cleaning he requires as well as his laundry."

Hesitantly, you responded with a simple, "Yes, sir."

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's personal quarters. He has to be joking. Why you of all people? You mop floors, not do laundry.

The man dismissed you, and you made my way to your own room, thinking about your new job and what it will entail. Maybe the Supreme Leader is a neat freak. Maybe he leaves all his clothes on his floor for his housekeeper to pick up. Maybe he breaks things a lot. You've heard about his temper.

All of these things were running through your mind, and you were not watching where you were going. You ran into a solid body, bumping into their shoulder. Without looking at who you ran into, you continued to walk, apologizing as you went. 

It was 10:00, and you were standing in front of the door of Kylo Ren's room. Before you opened the door, you wondered what his room looked like. Is it all black like what he wears? Does he have art on the walls? Does he have bookshelves?

You unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room was large and open. Your eyes were drawn to the bed in the middle of the room with a single pillow on one side. A bookshelf lined the right wall with old books and smaller black ones. A table sat to the left of the room with chairs surrounding it. He had another metal table by the door, on it a sleek black vase.

Everything was simple. Minimalistic even. Dark.

You walked over to the table with the chairs and saw that he left a note which read,

'I need new sheets to be put on the bed and the bathroom to be cleaned. I will be back at 2:00 today.'

Simple enough. You just had to find where everything was.

In the bathroom cupboard, you found a small stack of black sheets. You took a set and made your way back into the bedroom. While you stripped the bed, you hummed to myself, nothing in particular.

You had always struggled to put on fitted sheets. You could never get the last corner on. When you got to the final corner, you propped the bed on your knee and strained the fabric to get over the mattress. Lost in your efforts, you failed to notice the door hissing open.

"Here, let me," a deep voice said behind you, causing you to jump and drop the mattress onto the bed frame with a loud thump. You turned and saw the Supreme Leader behind you, mask off and under his arm.

You stared at him, unable to get your brain to form sentences. He was attractive. You had never expected him to be attractive. He was tall and handsome with dark hair. Wow. Okay.

"Oh, sir, you don't have to. I can do it. I just always have to wrangle the last corner. Sorry. Would you like me to leave?" words just kept flowing out of your mouth. Wrangle? Who says that?

He smiled, "No, please stay. I only forgot something," he stopped and looked at you squarely. "You are the one who ran into me yesterday."

Oh no. "I am so sorry! I didn't realize," you rushed to say, eyes wide.

Chuckling, he assured, "It's fine. It was nothing, except maybe a little humorous."

Your cheeks burned. Why didn't you even look at who I ran into? And why is he so stupidly attractive? 

Days turned into weeks of cleaning his room, each day receiving instructions on what to do. Frequently, the Supreme Leader 'forgot something' or returned to his room for a break. You kept asking him if you should leave his room earlier or stay out of his room at a certain time of day. Each time he said no. He said he likes to have company. You thought it was odd but maybe a little sweet. 

Today, he asked you to dust his shelves and the things in his room. You decided to start with the bookshelves and began at the top. You sang to yourself as you swiped along with a rag. You went around the room, brushing the tops of the lamps and tables, dancing a little to the song you were singing.

You picked up the vase that sat on the table next to the door. You turned it in your hands, feeling the smooth exterior, admiring the black color of it that seemed to absorb the light around it.

"It is beautiful, is it not? The way it draws in the light and then absorbs it."

You were so surprised at the sound of his voice, the vase slipped through your fingers and crashed on the floor. You watched as it fell and shattered on the hard tile. Your heart dropped with it.

You whipped your head so your eyes meet his. "I am so sorry! Supreme Leader, I can buy you another one. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," you exclaimed.

His expression was not what you had expected. Instead of anger, you saw a sense of forgiveness. "I am sorry too, but there is nothing we can do now."

"Let me clean this up," you said and quickly bent over to pick up the pieces.

I'm such a clutz. Every time he comes in I swear I am incapable of doing my job. It's not that hard. What is wrong with me? you think to yourself.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Except for the fact that your hands are bleeding," he said, glancing down at your hands which have been cut open by the shards of the vase.

"Oh. Okay. I-uh. I'll go clean this so I can finish cleaning up the vase. I am sorry again."

"What is your name?" he asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Y/N," you said simply.

"Y/N, you really need to stop apologizing. It's okay. Let me help you," he grabbed your wrists and pulled you to the bathroom where he sat you down on the closed toilet. He washed your hands and began to clean the cuts.

He did this so gently, you couldn't help but watch him. His hair fell in his face, and his lips were pulled in concentration. The Supreme Leader was helping you, his housekeeper. There was no reason that he would ever talk to me in the first place. But he did. Maybe he likes me, you think.

"I do like you. You are intriguing," he smiled, looking up to meet your eyes.

Can he read my thoughts? How did he know that I was thinking that?

"The Force. It allows me into peoples' minds if I choose."

"Oh okay. I didn't know that-ow! Sorry."

He stopped working to look up at you. "I thought I told you to stop apologizing."

Sorry.

"You sing when you work," he said quietly.

A blush crept its way up your neck and cheeks.

"I do. It helps me," you said shyly.

"I like it, but you always stop when I come in."

He finished bandaging your hands, but he still held them in his. They were calloused, yet soft in the way they encased yours. He pulled away. You watched his hands as they retreated into his lap.

"Thank you," you whispered. He nodded and gave you a half smile.

"Go back to your quarters. And don't bother coming by tomorrow," he said definitively, power seeping into his tone. You only nodded your head, and shuffled out of his room, confused by his kindness. Was Kylo Ren really his reputation?


End file.
